


Whispers from the Past

by Jenna_of_the_Red_Robes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Disagreement, Other, Sad, Sibling Love, and almost obsessive love for each other, could be read as pietro/wanda but that is not my intention, discussions of the twins' ambiguous background, not a fan of incest, pietro is not happy, scarlet vision - Freeform, sibling anger, wanda defending her relationship with vision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenna_of_the_Red_Robes/pseuds/Jenna_of_the_Red_Robes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please don’t argue.” Wanda helplessly demanded of her brother. She knew that it wasn’t in his nature to give up without a fight – she just hoped that in this instance he would. It was a hope made in vain.</p>
<p>“Don’t argue!?” Her twin questioned incredulously. “Wanda, did you honestly think that I would be okay with this? It’s – it’s wrong!” Pietro asserted, grabbing Wanda’s shoulders.</p>
<p>Wanda and Pietro argue about her relationship with the Vision. Pietro tries to remind her of their past and promises of devotion to only each other and no others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers from the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try and challenge myself by writing about the twins and their somewhat dark past. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Plus, I ship Scarlet Vision way too much so that naturally made it into this story as well.

“Please don’t argue.” Wanda helplessly demanded of her brother. She knew that it wasn’t in his nature to give up without a fight – she just hoped that in this instance he would. It was a hope made in vain.

“Don’t argue!?” Her twin questioned incredulously. “Wanda, did you honestly think that I would be okay with this? It’s – it’s wrong!” Pietro asserted, grabbing Wanda’s shoulders.

“Pietro, please!” The Scarlet Witch pleaded. She didn’t know how to respond to her brother’s anger for it was so rarely turned on her.

“I truly care for him.” She confessed, causing her brother to run one of his hands through his hair in exasperation.

She could see his muscles tensing, signaling his discomfort. “He is not human! It is impossible for you to care for—for it. It’s a machine.” Pietro ranted to her as his restlessness continued to grow. 

Wanda was dismayed that her twin could refer to the Vision so callously. The android had been nothing but kind to Pietro since they met. In Pietro’s mind, the Vision’s major fault had been developing romantic feelings for her – feelings that Wanda reciprocated, despite any of Pietro’s qualms.

The Scarlet Witch schooled her emotions and hardened her resolve as she momentarily tuned out of Pietro’s endless ranting. She was determined to fight for Vision even if it incurred her brother’s wrath.

She knew that the only way to get through to her defiant twin was to not be evasive and to quickly get to the point.

“I LOVE HIM, PIETRO!” Wanda yelled, interrupting and surprising her brother into silence – for a moment.

“You can’t _love_ him. He is a robot.” Pietro spoke slowly, trying to gather his thoughts that always seemed to flow too fast. He feared that the conversation was quickly coming out of his control.

“I know it pains you to know, _darling_ brother,” She drawled out sardonically – her accent giving the words an almost menacing air. “But I have opened my heart to the Vision and he has done the same for me in return.”

Wanda attempted to place her hand on Pietro’s face, but he jerked away from her touch.

He looked away from his sister and said cautiously in an exposed tone of voice: “You don’t need to love another, Wanda. I love you. We only need each other.”

Wanda was forcibly reminded of the dark time in their past when that had been their mantra: _I love you. We only need each other._ The words echoed through her chaotic mind – unnaturally pleasant whisperings from the ghosts of their former selves. They had survived with their declarations of love and their promises to only rely on each other. They had survived the bombing. Survived the orphanages. Survived the streets. Survived the experiments. Survived the pain.

The twins had always been close – almost too close. Everyone else just didn’t understand. They didn’t know why Wanda’s gentle kisses to Pietro’s forehead made him feel safe. If the people had been there when the bombing occurred then they would understand. They would see how his sister’s kiss was the only sensation he could feel through the pain of his loss. The people would realize that Pietro’s lingering caresses reminded Wanda of his presence – that they reassured her that they could and would get through this.

Wanda was abruptly pulled from her reliving of the past by the feeling of Pietro tenderly placing his hand on her cheek. The Scarlet Witch allowed herself to relax into her brother’s comforting touch – she feared that it would be the last time that she would have the opportunity to do so for a very long time. But she knew that she had to assert herself, no matter how much it hurt.

“No Pietro.” She said simply. She gripped his wrist tightly and pulled his hand away from her. Hurt passed across his handsome features. “The Vision, I do love him. I will be with him.” She vowed. “Whether or not it pleases you.” Wanda finished bleakly – her heart already filling with pain from her betrayal of her sibling’s wishes. She ran her fingers over Pietro’s hand that she still held firmly before dropping it abruptly.

Pietro’s eyes hardened in fury – he was always quick to anger. He was furious at his twin’s apparent disloyalty. He opened his mouth intending to speak but then he zoomed away in a blur of blue and silver instead.

Wanda was left alone in the room. Sparks of silver flashed behind her closed eyelids. Her heart felt as if it were slowly ripping apart. Pietro whisked away one half while her love for Vision claimed the other. Wanda reached up and touched her cheek where Pietro’s hand had been while tears began to sparkle in her glowing scarlet eyes.

Their mantra kept repeating in her frenzied mind as the tears fell.  
_I love you. We only need each other._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it :)


End file.
